gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supporting Characters for the HarmonVerse
This page is for characters that play a role in the HarmonVerse that have not recieved a page of their own. Kristopher Harmon Article: Kristopher Harmon Diane Harmon Article: Diane Harmon Dr. Jessica Latham Dr. Jessica Latham is Jack's (and later Dylan's) therapist. She makes her first appearance at the end of fanon Season One. She is played by actress Michelle Federer. Appearances *Journey to Regionals *Grilled Cheesus *Rumours *The Purple Piano Project *The Spanish Teacher *Goodbye *Girls (and Boys) On Film Felicia Beasley Felicia was Jack's girlfriend from Silly Love Songs to A Night of Neglect. She is played by actress Becky Gulsvig. Appearances *Silly Love Songs *Comeback *Sexy *Original Song *A Night of Neglect *Prom Queen *Guilty Pleasures Songs *That Face (with Jack; Silly Love Songs) *Little Red Corvette (with Jack; Sexy) *Tell Me on a Sunday (A Night of Neglect) *Rolling in the Deep (with Jack, Rachel Berry, and Jesse St. James; Prom Queen) Cal Colby Calvin "Cal" Colby (played by Hunter Parrish) is a student of Cornell University's Department of Performing and Media Arts and Jack's college rival. He makes his debut in Diva and proves to be more than a match for Jack. He is the son of Elena Colby (played by Charlene Tilton), a former business rival of Kristoper Harmon, and is taking part in a revenge scheme masterminded by his mother. However, by the end of the episode, he is intent on beating Jack as Jack's victory in a fist fight made the family fued "personal". Appearances *Diva *Girls (and Boys) on Film *Guitly Pleasures Songs *We Built This City/We're Not Gonna Take It (with Jack; Diva) *Big Shot (with Jack; Diva) Drew Markley Drew Markley (played by Nick Blaemire) is the male lead of Higher Ranges, the glee club Diane Harmon joined after being thrown out of her original club, Musical Rush. He makes his first and only appearance in Nationals where he performs I'm On Fire with Diane. It's implied by Diane that she and Drew are in a relationship. Songs *I'm on Fire (with Diane; Nationals) *Warrior (with Diane and Higher Ranges; Nationals) Jamie Harmon James Asher "Jamie" Harmon is the son of Kristopher Harmon and his second wife, Lisa Puckerman Harmon. This, in turn, makes him the half-brother of Jack Harmon as well as Puck and Sarah (and the possible half-brother of Madison and Mason McCarthy). As a child, he is played by Benjamin Goodall and, as a teenager and adult, he is played by Curt Hansen. His mother discovered she was pregnant with him after going to her OBGYN after beginning, what she thought was menopause, and was surprised to learn that she was pregnant. Though thrilled at the possibility that they would be parents of a child of their own, both Lisa and Kristopher had their doubts as Kristopher was 65 (and only one Harmon has lived past 80) and Lisa was unsure of how their children would react. Jamie was born in August of 2014. He would make his first appearance in Loser Like Me as an infant. He seems to have bonded with his brothers' friends (as Jack stated that he would bring him over to cuddle with Rachel and Kurt played with him during the later points of the episode). He would appear again in A Wedding as a means to trick Trevor and Eva into talking to each other. He makes his last appearance in Dreams Come True as a six-year-old. First with his brother and family at the Emmy Awards, where Jack wins for the first time in his career (this is where it's revealed that he has made soloist for the Dalton Elementary Finches and has something of a crush on his sister-in-law, Rachel). He is later seen with his family watching Rachel make her acceptance speech at the Tony Awards and takes part in the final performance of the series. Personality Jamie seems to have inherited traits from both of his older brothers. Like Jack, he was talking at an early age, shares the same cutting wit, and has his older brother's trademark smirk and he has inherited Puck's affinity for older women (best showcased by his crush on Rachel) and charm as well as Puck's insecurities. He is best described as the best and worst of the two. He, like everyone in his family, is a musical prodigy, earning the position of the soloist for the Finches as a kindergartner and retaining it throughout his time at Dalton. Nicknames *Jimmy-Jam (by his choir teacher and his family) *Smooch (by his mother) *Harmzilla (by Puck) *Shortstack (by Jack) *Little Anti-Christ (by Sarah) Songs *I Lived (with everyone; Dreams Come True) Jared Montgomery Jared Kristopher Montgomery is Jack's older cousin, he makes three appearance in during season three. The son of Karen Harmon, Kristopher's oft-married younger sister, and the late Senator Weston Montgomery, he is the only known gay member of the Harmon family. He is played by singer/actor Jesse McCartney. Storylines Jared makes his first appearance in I Kissed a Girl when Jack calls him up to help out one of the Potentials, who is struggling with his sexuality. Jared and Jack convince the Potential to accept that he is gay and that there is nothing wrong with it. Before leaving, he thanks Jack for letting him help someone who didn't have anyone to talk to, indicating that there is something else that only Jack may know about. His next appearance is at the wedding of his uncle and godfather, Kristopher's, wedding to Lisa Puckerman in Getting Married Today, serving as one of the groomsmen. He is featured in a flashback during On My Way as the topic of his conversation with Jack is finally revealed. Jared makes an appearance in Bash and has to keep Jack from finding and murdering the men who attacked Kurt. He and Jack get into an argument, but are soon reconciled. Trivia *Jared is responsible for Jack being called Jack. He was unable to pronounce Jonathan or Jon, instead calling him "Bon". Kristopher decided on Jonathan with "Jack" as a nickname as he "didn't want his son to sound like he was the lead singer of AC/DC." *Jared is the only known gay member of the Harmon family though his half-sister is bisexual. Henderson Henderson is Jack's bodyguard, hired by Kristopher shortly after his heart attack. The two end up bonding and, over time, Jack comes to view Henderson as one of his closets confidants. Trivia *Henderson was the person to introduce Jack to baseball and forged a bond over the New York Yankees. *Henderson is a military verteran who did tours in Vietnam, Grenada and Iraq. *He taught Jack how to play the guitar. Category:Characters